


My Night With Hot Babysitter

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Night Stands, POV First Person, POV Rickon Stark, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Osha x Rickon Stark AU One-Shot
Relationships: Osha/Rickon Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	My Night With Hot Babysitter

When I was an 8-year-old boy my parents always got one of their friends daughters to baby-sit me. She was HOT. I had such a huge crush on her. I don't think she knew how I really felt about her. As I got older the crush got bigger and many young mans dreams were spent dreaming of my babysitter.

As I grew into a young man I did not see her for years. I still thought of her from time to time, in fact I never forgot her and hoped to someday see her again. I knew she had married and had children, but the fantasy was always there. Finally I did see her again. She was still HOT. She may have been 10 years older than I, but she didn't look it.

Like I said I had not seen her since I was about 11, I was now 26. I don't think she recognized me at first. She had always been small with curves that didn't quit. She still had them, even if she was a bit heavier than she had been when she was 21. I knew I would be having more dreams about my babysitter.

"Hi Osha, long time no see." She looked at me with a confused look on her face. I was right, she didn't know who I was! "It's me, Rickon. You remember you used to baby-sit me?" I said.

"Oh, hello Rickon. I didn't recognize you. Looks like you have changed quite a lot since I saw you last." Osha said. She thought wow he grew up nicely. She didn't quite know what to say to him. "It was nice to see you."

"Yeah, you take care." I said. I watched as she walked away. Her ass was still fine. Her jeans hugged those curves in a way that men look. Maybe someday I would get the opportunity to get my hands on it.

It happened about 2 weeks later I went to a Winterfell bar and she was there. She was looking hot, as always, the only downside was her husband was there. I knew him, he was a decent guy and treated her right, but I wanted that chance too. I went over and joined them.

"Hey how are you all?" I asked them. I looked at her that was a mistake. I was getting hard, in public.

"Hi Rickon," she said. "We are doing well, how about you?"

Obviously I could not tell her how I was really feeling, so I said "Fine, save me a dance later will you?"

"Sure." Osha said. I was going to get that close at least. If I were really lucky I might get to touch her ass.

I left their table, but kept my eye on her all night. Her husband didn't seem to notice the men that all stopped and sat and chatted to her, but I noticed. It seemed like she was quite popular, with all ages. I didn't know if I liked it. Maybe I was reading more into it than was there, they seemed to visiting with both of them.

As the night wore on and the drinks flowed I got braver and everyone got a little on the drunk side I decided to make my move. I walked toward her, but the most frustrating thing happened, someone else asked her to dance and she said yes. They got up and moved to the floor. I moved towards the bathroom instead. Before the night was through I was going to get my hands on her fine ass.

I came out from the can and they were still dancing. I was jealous and a little crazy. I watched them, it all looked innocent enough, but he was where I wanted so badly to be. I decided the next dance was going to be mine, so I went and sat at her table and chatted to the people there. I found it strange there were few ladies at the table.

She finished the dance and returned, but since I was sitting in her seat and the others were full I said loudly "I saved your seat Osha!" as I grabbed her hips and pulled her into my lap. She squealed with surprise and everyone laughed. Damn, he ass felt nice, and I hoped she felt my semi-hard cock. We sat for a minute or two and I asked, "Wanna dance Osha?"

She was feeling no pain and said "Sure, let's go!"

The music was loud pounding rock. We moved and she was a really good dancer. The song then changed to a slow song. As she turned to say thanks for the dance I pulled her close and said, "Dance with me some more, please"

She looked into my eyes and I saw she was attracted to me also. She didn't want to be, but it was there. "Ok." She said quietly. I pulled her close so our bodies would touch once in awhile. She smelled like perfume and sexy female.

"Osha, I think I still have a crush on you." Shit, had I blurted that out? Maybe she didn't hear over the music.

She looked at me and said, "I know, you always did." Then she smiled a naughty little grin and winked at me!

My hand wandered down to her lower back, I had full intentions of letting it go lower, but my luck was bad, the song ended. She moved back from me and her eyes looked heavy, I could swear she wanted me.

"Wow, is it just me or is it hot in here?" She was right, she was hot, but that was not what she had meant. "Want to go outside to cool down? Grab us a drink and meet me outside ok?" Holy Shit! She knew exactly what was on my mind and she wanted to go outside with me.

I went and grabbed two drinks from the bar and slipped outside. There were quite a few people outside, some were smoking and some were just cooling off. I walked towards the darkness and found her waiting for me. "Want to walk with me?" She asked.

"Sure." I am sure I would have followed her anywhere at this point. I was hard as a rock and I was damn sure she knew it. I handed her the drink, my fingers touching hers. She let them linger for a minute and took the drink. Osha then took my free hand in hers and led me over to where I had parked my truck. It was pitch dark; nobody was going to see us here, which is just what she had in mind.

Osha turned and took a drink, then set her drink on the truck hood. "Rickon, kiss me." I did. I could taste the liquor on her mouth, it tasted nice, the perfect mixture of woman and booze. She pulled me close to her and before I knew what was happening her tongue was in my mouth. She knew how to French that was for sure. My cock was rock hard now and straining against my zipper.

Her hand was unzipping my pants and setting my cock free. O god her hand was warm upon my hard-on. I felt her smile against my lips. "MMMMMM for me?" she asked.

"O baby, that's all for you." I told her and then I kissed her roughly. My hands lowered to her breasts. I could feel her nipples though her shirt. She gasped when I touched them and ground her hips against my hard cock. Then she took my hand and slipped it inside of her shirt. She had no bra on! I lowered my head to her spectacular breasts and sucked on those hard nipples.

"Ohhhh yeah baby, that feels good." Osha said. My hand went around to her ass and squeezed it. It was still firm and everything was in the right place. "Rickon?"

"Mmmphhh." I was not letting go of her breast. I had dreamed of this so many times.

"Fuck me. Now." That got my attention. I didn't need to be told twice.

She undid her jeans and pulled them off. I could see her lacy white thong, but that soon disappeared. "Open the tailgate."

I did so and she hopped up on the tailgate. She kissed me and I slid into her wet waiting pussy. She was ready for me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and leaned back. There was no escape for me now, like I would want to escape her anyway. I grabbed her hips and plunged deep within her.

She played with her nipples while I fucked her. Osha was not a quiet fuck, I just hoped nobody heard her, but I was not stopping even we got caught. Her pussy was gripping my cock like a vice; I knew I would not last much longer.

"Rickon, I'm cumming. Owwhhh, now!" Osha said. "Cum in me baby, now."

Before she finished the sentence I felt myself squirting deep within her. I could feel loads of cum being drained from my cock. I had never had anyone fuck me like that. She didn't release me from her velvety twat right away. She squeezed my beaten cock within her. It was going to rise to the occasion again!

She pushed me out of her with a small naughty smile. I didn't want to go but she gave me no choice. The cold night air on my cock made it stiffen. She sat up and kissed me. Then pushed me away once again.

She jumped off the tailgate. "Damn that's cold."

I came up her and said into her ear "Don't leave yet, I have something to show you." I then pressed my cock into her ass cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere yet Ricky."

Nobody has called me that since I was 12. But on her lips and what we had just done and what we were going to do again, it was erotic. I shoved my cock up her ass. I didn't give her any time to get away. It was then I noticed she was pressing against me, not fighting me. Her ass was tight and wet from our last fuck a few minutes ago.

Very few women had ever let me fuck their ass, and none had ever enjoyed it like Osha did. "MMMMM do me Ricky" Osha said. Her ass clenched my cock and I came again. She grabbed my hand and brought it to her pussy. I felt her cum all over my hand. She then lifted my hand to her mouth and licked it clean. I slipped from her ass my cock small and harmless now.

She dressed and so did I. She took her drink from the truck hood and drained it then said to me. "Thanks Ricky, it was fun. Don't call me ok? This was a one time thing." I did not want it to be, but I could understand her side of this. "I hope you enjoyed having your babysitter tonight." Then she winked and turned and walked away. She didn't even give me a chance to say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
